The present invention relates to an emergency escape apparatus for facilitating escape from a multistoried building in which a fire has started.
With an increase in multistoried buildings, various apparatuses for meeting emergency situations have been proposed. However, none of them can be used in a simple and easy way, nor can they assure complete security of a user's life. The appearance of a highly serviceable apparatus of this kind is expected.